


喑

by shunziqing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超长的梨花体黑历史。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

等级：目前是G  
时间：一年后……  
  
  
  
  
喑  
  
  
  
  
  
 _[_ _地狱是赶不走的]_  
  
  
  
  
Sam缓缓睁开眼，表情平静。  
没人看得出来，1秒钟以前他还身处充满了火焰、枯骨和灰烬的梦中。  
  
  
他漫不经心地起身，  
环顾空荡荡的旅馆房间，低头。  
  
  
手指轻轻划过空气，留下一道无色的火焰。  
  
  
  
  
  
七天前，Dean在Sam熟睡的时候离去，不知所踪。  
  
  
七天前，Sam醒来。  
头一次愤怒的无以复加。  
他生气，气自己的无能与软弱，以及犹豫不决。  
  
  
七天前，他终于放弃了抵抗。  
推开门，里面是烈火，和灰烬下那颗血色鲜红的种子。  
“呯嗵”“呯嗵”地跳动着，  
迅速生根发芽，长出黑色的翅膀。  
  
  
七天前，Sam张开双臂，迎接地狱。  
  
  
  
  
  
等价交换，是地狱里那群狗娘养的们自以为是的原则。  
  
  
Sam坐在窗台上看着外面下雨，  
雨滴划过自己在玻璃上的倒影，好像泪水。  
  
  
无动于衷是一种奇特的感觉。  
几天来的焦虑与愤怒像烈日下的露水，蒸发殆尽。  
永不熄灭的火焰，把那些当作燃料，  
噼里啪啦，烧得无比欢快。  
  
  
Sam寻思自己是否应该为此悲伤，最终还是作罢。  
他不再为Dean担心，也不再感到内疚。  
因为他 **知道** 他将带Dean回来。  
不论代价，不计后果。  
  
  
至于其中的情绪，  
Sam抓抓头，转身离开房间。  
  
  
深暗的角落里传来细碎的私语声。  
  
  
Sam脚步不停，皱了皱眉。  
细语变为了尖嚎，仿佛正被烈焰灼烧。  
  
  
关上门，一片寂静。  
  
  
  
  ——————————我是DEAN你太MAN了！的分割线————————————  
  
  
  
  
  
数百公里外，Dean靠着Impala欣赏烧成一片火海的废弃谷仓。  
火光和夕阳，也不知是谁把谁映得血红。  
  
  
他轻蔑地勾勾嘴角，坐进车里。  
这个契约若不算时间到了就要下地狱的部分，还真是划算得很。  
几个下流的吸血鬼连吱一声都没，就做了真鬼。  
这样的运气真是有“天使”的眷顾吧！  
  
  
哈，哈，哈。  
Dean真想大笑三声，事实上他也这么做了。  
算算这一年他和Sammy干过的事，他真替那个红眼不值。  
更别提这七天来，他一路向西，  
进山出山，遇鬼杀鬼遇魔杀魔。  
  
  
今天是最后一天。  
没什么好遗憾的。  
没什么好留恋的。  
一年前他就知道今天的结局，  
是男子汉就该痛痛快快的接受，  
然后去地狱杀他们个屁滚尿流。  
  
  
小Sammy会好好活着，他知道。  
即使他不在，这世上能动的了他们家Sam的也没几个。  
  
  
Dean想着Sammy会为他掉几滴眼泪，  
往镇上唯一的酒吧驶去。  
  
  
既然是最后一天，自然要将“好运气”一用到底。  
Dean舔舔嘴唇，扯出一个艳丽的微笑。  
  
  
  
  
  
在酒吧的牌桌上把所有醉鬼洗劫一空后，  
Dean带着全场最辣的小妞回了旅馆。  
这样那样一番，已近午夜。  
  
  
女人在床上熟睡，  
Dean走进浴室洗掉一身刺鼻的香水味。  
  
  
他该走了，找个四处无人的空旷地对谁都方便点儿。  
  
  
氤氲水气中，他撑着洗脸池望向镜子，  
上面雾蒙蒙一片，  
只有一双翡翠色的眼睛勉强看得清楚。  
  
  
Dean想着褐色乱蓬蓬的鸟窝头，闭了闭眼。  
  
  
他倾身向前，吻上去。  
  
  
“拜，Sammy。”  
  
  
退开，  
白茫茫的镜子上一个清晰的唇印。  
  
  
  
　  
  ————我是红眼你就TXDean吧这也就是你最后一次了的分割线————  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean打开门，平生少见地大吃一惊。  
“Holly——！你！别告诉我你刚才……！”  
  
  
“放心～Dean～别这么紧张～”  
  
  
红眼睛的恶魔躺在床上，不着寸缕。  
“很快我就能全部拥有你了，没必要这么着急……”  
  
  
“你做梦！”Dean眯起眼睛，露出两颗犬牙。  
“要不是为了Sam，我对上帝发誓，我会把你打回地狱的地基里去，让你下辈子也爬不回来！”  
  
  
恶魔咯咯地笑着，扭动着身体，像蛇一样贴上他。  
“相信我，Dean～上帝跟这可没有半点关系～”  
  
  
Dean厌恶的后退。  
“怎么不派你的走狗来?”  
  
  
“哦～Dean我亲爱的～别太低估你自己了～”  
它攀上Dean的肩膀，伸舌品味颈间残留的沐浴的香气。  
“你当然是特别的～自然值得最高待遇～”  
  
  
“这么说，我还得感谢你了？”  
  
  
“别～急～以后我们有的是时间～”  
“准备好了么Dean～跟你的小Sammy说过拜拜了～？唔～别作出一幅凶狠的表情～你我都知道这是公平交易，算起来你可一点都不亏～”  
  
  
“Go to Hell!”  
  
  
“Well～这就去，亲爱的～抓紧喽～”  
  
  
四唇相接。  
  
  
灯光剧烈地闪烁起来。  
  
  
“啪！”  
  
  
所有灯泡一起破裂，  
碎玻璃散落一地。  
  
  
漆黑一片，窗外连一丝月光都没有。  
  
  
“谁！？是谁！？”  
两人已经分开，  
恶魔嘶哑的嗓音里透着惊恐，让Dean莫名地想笑。  
  
  
“Dean……”  
  
  
空气轻轻的震动，  
传来平静无波的声音，熟悉得让人心悸。  
Dean笑不出了。  
  
  
不知何时，门已打开。  
月亮从云里露了脸，弯得诡异的弦月。  
月光在地上画了个框，框里站着个人。  
高高大大的，头发依然乱蓬蓬像鸟窝。  
  
  
Dean幽幽地叹了口气。  
  
  
“Sammy……”  
  
  
他看进一双沉静如水的绿眸里，  
绿色还是自己熟悉的翡翠绿，但却真的是沉静如水了。  
似一汪深潭，看不出一丝感情的涟漪，只有月色反射在其中。  
  
  
Dean越看越心惊，  
正想把他揪过来质问一番，  
却被Sam避开了。  
  
  
他转头，  
一直动弹不得的恶魔像布娃娃一样被甩到墙上钉好，  
喉咙里似乎还发出‘这不可能’的嗬嗬声。  
  
  
“滚出来。”  
Sam不带任何情绪地说。  
  
  
女人白生生的四肢一阵抽搐。  
  
  
Sam低了低头，  
“别让我说第二遍。  
在我撕了你那张嘴之前，从那里滚出来。”  
  
  
恶魔“啊”的一声化作一团黑烟，往窗口逃去。  
  
  
无路可走。  
四周好像有道无形的墙壁阻住它的去路。  
它绝望地逃窜，发出尖锐的啸音，  
却只能像无头的苍蝇一样到处乱撞，狼狈不堪。  
  
  
Sam只随意招了招手，它就“自动”飘过来，  
汇聚在掌心上，似一团流墨，被层层束缚着，动弹不得。  
  
  
“啪”的一个响指。  
  
  
青白色的火焰腾起，  
墨色流转，哀嚎声声，  
偶尔几张脸孔从火焰中显现随即隐没不见。  
  
  
Dean看着火焰映在Sam无情的眼中，诡异的黑色。  
表情从惊恐无措到愤怒悲伤，  
狠狠攥紧的拳头，血脉隐现。  
  
  
恶魔到最后连一点残渣都没剩下。  
Sam翻手将火焰收在掌心，看向哥哥。  
张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么。  
  
  
你怎么能这样。  
为什么丢下我。  
不会让你死。  
我来了。  
  
  
七天前快要爆发的情绪，  
如今被力量的火焰燃烧得干干净净。  
Sam想着这些个情绪里会不会有一种叫爱，依旧无解。  
  
  
Dean听着弟弟叫着自己的名字，  
竟然还透着一股子无辜，和，不知所措。  
他闭了闭眼，再睁开，就只剩坚定。  
满意地看着自己坚定的表情映在Sam的绿眸里，  
扯开个标准的Dean式微笑。  
  
  
“我说老弟，这可是个新招数。”  
  
  
“Dean,我——”  
  
  
“我知道。”  
  
  
手臂勾在脖子后面，脸颊贴脸颊，微凉对温热。  
Dean说“我知道，Sammy。”  
  
  
“我知道。”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _[喑哑了的感情，就让它继续埋藏。]_  
  
  
  
  
  
fin


	2. 片段一

**_[片段一]_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
嗯，这大概是在九号州际公路旁靠近哪哪的小酒馆里。  
  
  
Sam有点茫然地看着屋子里剑拔弩张的形势。  
成为众人怒视的对象通常是Dean的专长，  
更别提他唯一做的就是被人撞了一下，嗯，  
当然，如果不算他自动反应的力量把人弹开压倒了一张桌子的话。  
  
  
他看着恼羞成怒的大块头骂得兴致高昂口沫横飞，  
绿眸依旧平静波澜不兴。  
  
  
哦哦，情形不太妙，  
后面几个从块头上就能判定与这大个是一伙的人围拢了上来。  
  
  
依旧平静。  
  
  
这时大块头进行到了  
“你这个婊子养的杂种！来呀～怎么哑巴了？小妞！”  
  
  
Sam皱了皱眉，  
旁边桌子上的酒杯开始振动起来——  
  
  
“——Sa～mmy～  
大人不在就惹事，你很不乖噢～”  
Dean嬉皮笑脸地插进两人中间。  
  
  
振动停止了。  
  
  
“你干吗不去车里等我，好吗老弟？”  
Dean瞥了身后的大个一眼，掏出车钥匙。  
  
  
Sam盯着自己的老哥，眼色深沉。  
半晌，抓过钥匙，转身离去。  
  
  
Dean仰头干了手里的啤酒，把杯子往旁边一放。  
回身，给了对方一个鼻血长流。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
屋外，满月的清辉照着Impala旁边高大的身影。  
Sam闭着眼睛，“观看”酒馆里的战况，  
小心翼翼地控制力量，在适当的时候“帮”Dean一把。  
  
  
两个月前，他发现自己的力量在满月那天最不容易控制。  
所以这天他通常会避免和人碰触，  
并在睡觉时往枕头底下放一个十字架。  
这会让他噩梦连连，但总好过醒来发现旁边的人被烧成枯骨。  
  
  
Sam“看”着Dean在屋里以一敌众，丝毫不落下风，  
那股子狠劲儿活像护崽的母兽。  
咳咳，这要让Dean知道了定会跟他拼命，  
不过……  
嘴角几不可察的微微上翘。  
  
  
酒馆里此时除Dean外只剩罪魁祸首一人还勉强站着，  
Sam轻轻“哼”了一声，  
一条桌子腿直击大块头的两腿之间，  
看得Dean做了个鬼脸。  
然后，全场灯光全灭。  
  
  
他“看见”黑暗中，  
Dean翻了个白眼，嘴里嘟囔着Bitch，  
一脚解决了面前跪地哀嚎的家伙，  
翻出对方的钱包揣在兜里。  
  
  
紧闭的睫毛颤了两下，  
仍是毫无表情的脸孔，  
嘴唇轻吐：  
  
  
“Jerk。”  
  
  
  
  
 _ **[片段一．完]**_


	3. 片段二

**_[片段二]_**  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean也不知自己是怎么想的，  
他应该像以前的每一次一样拒绝，  
但脑中一个念头闪过，让他接受了。  
  
  
Dean咧嘴奸笑，  
手里拿着快餐店的赠品——  
一个小丑玩偶。  
  
  
  
  
  
太阳透过科罗拉多州的乌云，洒下道道金光。  
Impala沿着公路疾驶而去。  
  
  
Sam坐在车里，焦躁地扒扒头发，  
狠狠地盯了旁边的人一眼。  
Dean一脸无辜。  
  
  
小小的小丑玩偶在Impala的挡风玻璃前，  
摇头晃脑摇头晃脑。  
  
  
  
  
  
整个下午就在Sam的闷头大睡和Dean的窃笑中度过。  
  
  
夜幕四合，两人找到一家Motel。  
刚刚停好，Sam就迫不及待地推门下车。  
Dean挑着嘴角拨弄玩偶的红鼻子，  
心想什么样的恶魔会怕小丑……  
……想象不能。  
  
  
第二天一早，两人准备继续上路。  
Dean退了房出来，毫不意外地看到车里的小丑不知所踪。  
  
  
Sam坐在车里，头枕着手臂出神地看着某处。  
随着他的视线看去，  
是旅店老板的两个儿子，  
小的追着大的跑，大的一脸不耐，却依然在弟弟摔倒之前拉住他的手。  
  
  
Sam看得那么专心，以至于没有意识到自己脸上流露出的表情……  
那么温柔，甚至是，愉悦的。  
  
  
Dean眨眨眼，  
仰头向天，长长地吐出一口气，  
仿佛要把满天的乌云吹散。  
  
  
开门，坐进车里。  
僵住，转身怒吼。  
  
  
“SAM！”  
  
  
Impala的后视镜下，挂着一个精巧的飞机模型，  
随着车身的摇摆，轻轻晃动。  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _[片段二。完]_**


	4. 片段三

**_[_** ** _片段三]_**  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean拉着Sam躲进一间房间，  
筋疲力尽，伤痕累累。  
  
  
他“砰”的一声关上门，  
随后讽刺地想这实在没有必要，  
因为这扇门其实不存在，  
事实上，这整座困住他们的该死的教堂都不存在。  
都只不过是一个腐烂的主教自以为是的神迹。  
  
  
Dean瞥了眼Sam抿紧的双唇和苍白的脸色，  
觉得这世界还真是扭曲得不可救药。  
已经虐杀了7个男童的丑恶灵魂制造出的幻像居然还有能压住Sam的圣力。  
  
  
Dean深吸一口气，压下滔天的厌恶和愤怒，  
现在的首要任务是把Sammy弄出这鬼地方——  
他轻“嘶”一声。  
  
  
Sam闷声不响地把老哥拽过来，  
低头检查他身侧的伤口，还在流血。  
从刘海后面向上瞟了眼，  
憋出一句，“忍着点。”  
手指拖过，一阵灼热。  
  
  
Dean呲了呲牙，  
“棒极了，人肉烧烤……希望主教大人喜欢。”  
  
  
“Dean……”  
Sam盯着他，双唇轻启。  
黑色的火焰从屋角蔓延开来。  
  
  
……  
  
  
“我知道了。去吧，Sammy。”  
  
  
Sam消失在火焰中。  
  
  
Dean起身，甩甩头，  
“来吧，你这狗娘养的混蛋。”  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
“Dean～我的孩子，你罪孽深重。  
……到这儿来～让我解除你的罪孽……”  
  
  
Dean厌恶地看着镜子，  
里面的主教锦衣华服，满脸是虚假的和蔼，  
正在大放厥词。  
  
  
在身后攥紧了右手，他一步步走向镜子。  
  
  
 _“他有一个圣物，找到它……打破镜子……”_  
  
  
沉甸甸的十字架，  
镶满了华丽的宝石。  
  
  
  
Dean举起它。  
主教尖叫着露出了邪恶的尖牙和利爪——  
 ** _“竟敢_** —— ** _！放下！你这个肮脏的，悖神者_** —— ** _！”_**  
  
  
眯眼，Dean轻蔑地挑起嘴角，  
“听你在鬼扯。”  
  
  
伤口灼痛。  
  
  
右手挥落。崩塌。  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Dean在灰尘和镜子的碎片中醒来，  
蛛网缠绕的十字架扔在一边。  
  
  
Sam看着他，依然是那一千零一号表情。  
  
  
额头一阵湿热，  
Sam抬手按住那道伤口，  
手心有被灼烧的痕迹。  
  
  
血脉纠缠。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _[_** ** _片段三.完]_**  



	5. 片段H

**_[_** ** _片段H]_**  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam大汗淋漓的从噩梦中醒来，又一次。  
他看着窗外的满月，扒了扒头发。扭头，  
Dean靠在旁边的床上，一脸讥讽。  
那是他极度不爽时的表情。  
  
  
Sam疲惫地叹了口气，“Dean——”  
  
  
“睡得好吗？Sammy？”嘲讽的声音响起。  
Dean起身从Sam枕头下摸出那个十字架。  
“Well～我想一定不错吧，枕着这个～”  
  
  
皱眉，“你想说什么？Dean？”  
  
  
“我想说什么？！”Dean爆发，  
挥手将十字架扔到角落，“哐当”一声打翻了什么东西。  
“我想说你要不想好好睡觉别拉别人一起！  
我想说你以为你会在梦里把我烧成灰么别臭美了！你——”  
  
  
Dean“呼”地被凭空摔进自己床里。  
  
  
Sam翻身而起，鼻子对鼻子眼睛对眼睛。  
“我 **会** 伤了你的，Dean。”  
Sam平铺直叙。  
  
  
Dean偏了偏头，微凉的呼吸喷在脸颊上。  
  
  
挑眉，“像这样？”  
一根手指钻进Sam的T恤，缓缓向上。  
  
  
Sam倒吸一口气，浑身紧绷。  
  
  
“Oops～”收手，“Sorry，Sammy～忘了你 **无情无欲** 了。”  
  
  
“……”  
  
  
Sam眯眼看着自己的老哥，然后低头，  
一口啃在他脖子上，抓住髋骨拉向自己，  
满意地听到他轻抽了口气，闷闷地说，  
“我也许‘无情’，Dean，但决不是‘无欲’……”  
  
  
Dean邪笑，“是吗…那唔——”  
Sam在他能说出更多让自己暴走的话之前堵住了那张嘴。  
  
  
唇舌纠缠，微凉和温热的气息交融，不分彼此。  
  
  
空气中好像有什么东西被点燃了，什么东西被崩断了。  
两人急切地撕扯着对方的衣服，  
Sam粗暴地挤进Dean两腿之间，撞击，  
Dean“唔”地扬头，Sam低声闷哼。  
  
  
“咔啦。”  
桌上的杯子碎成两半。  
  
  
Sam猛然后退。  
  
  
“Sam！”Dean低吼，“你要敢这时候停，我就阉了你！”  
  
  
Sam抿唇不动。  
  
  
Dean暗骂一声，翻身将他压在床上。  
“我再说一遍……”  
舌尖轻舔耳垂，手指缓缓往下……  
“你伤不了我的，Sammy，  
你从来就没这个天分……”  
 _（某青插话：你说什么呢美人儿……要论伤你就Sam最有天分了……）_  
  
  
Sam的眸色越来越暗，  
然后一把捉住作孽的手，愤愤吐出一口气。  
  
  
Dean身体前倾，  
难以置信的瞪大眼，“SAM！”  
无形的束缚将他的双腕钳制在床头。  
他扯动手臂，但不能挣脱。  
破口大骂，“Sam！你这个混——呃——”  
被一只手伸到身前某处一握消音。  
  
  
Sam从他身子底下钻出来，  
嘴里嘟囔着“死人也被你气活了”之类的话，  
手上不停，挑弄的Dean埋在枕头里发出细细的喘息。  
紧绷的脊背，肌理耸出美好的曲线，  
裸露的蜜色肌肤，在月光下就如上等的绸缎一般。  
  
  
Sam伏下身去，亲吻那温热。  
一口一口，从尾骨蔓延到后颈。  
  
  
咬着肩膀与脖子交界的地方，  
微凉的手指探进体内，Dean低低哼了一声，  
抬起头来说，“放开我…Sammy……”  
  
  
Sam不为所动，  
自顾自的用鼻子拱弄Dean颈部的血脉，  
感受着跟自己体内不同的温热的液体鼓动奔流。  
手指又增加一根。  
  
  
“可恶……”Dean懊恼地扯动双手，  
被动的姿势让他极为不爽地处于下风。  
“我说Sammy……”他在喘息的空当开口，  
“你那个玩意儿不会也是凉的吧……”  
  
  
…………  
  
  
Sam抽出手指，沉腰挺进。  
“哗啦——”床头不堪负荷地悲鸣。  
Dean弓起脊背，从胸腔里发出一声长长的呻吟。  
  
  
Sam整个覆在Dean背上，缓缓地在他体内磨蹭。  
嘴巴凑到耳边，凉凉地吐出，  
“你说呢，Dean……”  
  
  
抽出，挺进。扬头，喘息。  
屋里弥漫着火焰的味道，  
从破裂的杯中洒出来的水蒸发殆尽，  
发出“呲呲”的声音，化为白雾。  
  
  
Dean手上的束缚不知何时已经解开，  
他想要撑着手肘支起身来，  
几次都被Sam坏心地顶趴回去。  
一个冲撞，Dean的那声“Sam”被憋在呻吟里。  
手到身后捞过Sam的脑袋，  
偏头一口咬在他腮帮子上，  
力道重得足以让痕迹留到明天早上。  
  
  
Sam绷紧了身体，加快速度。  
狠狠的撞击，让Dean松了嘴。  
他把头埋在臂弯里，鼻子里低低地哼出呻吟，  
偶尔几个含糊的词儿从嘴里漏出，  
仔细听的话也许依稀能辨出“Sammy”来。  
低沉沙哑的声音荡在焦热空气中，似乎一碰就能擦出火花。  
Sam粗重地喘着气，依旧是闷声不响，  
捉着Dean髋骨的长指用力把他拉向自己。  
  
  
高潮的时候，  
Sam扳起Dean的头，  
咬在颈间靠近动脉的地方。  
  
  
**  
  
  
事后，Dean闭着眼懒洋洋地趴在床上，  
觉出来Sam起身到浴室拿了块毛巾给两人清理，  
然后旁边的床铺微微下陷。  
  
  
又过了一会儿，  
微凉的手指抚上他颈间的咬痕，轻轻摩挲。  
  
  
Dean对着枕头露出一个狡诘的笑容，  
“ **无情无欲** 哈，Sammy？”他无声地说，“骗鬼去吧！”  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _[_** ** _片段H。完]_**

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2007年5月24日。


End file.
